Snow Fairy
by Dark.Moonlight.Angel
Summary: My first story. The story follows Reah  OC  a girl that was Natsu and Lisanna's best friend. Lisanna and Natsu are together. One problem... Reah loves Natsu.   NatsuxLisanna NatsuxOC
1. Prologue

Snow Fairy

Prologue

"Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light, and shine it on your tomorrow..." she trailed off, black hair blowing in the spring breeze, angelic voice fading. She turned around as she heard someone clapping.

"Great job!" a boy with rose-colored hair and dark eyes, Natsu, exclaimed.

'You're so good at singing Reah-chan!" a girl with short white hair and blue eyes cheered. A five year old Reah smiled at her two best friends.

"Arigato (thank you)," a large smile went across her pale face. She ran up to Natsu and poked him in the stomach. The boy looked at her in confusion. "Tag you're it!" she yelled as she quickly ran away. The girl with white hair, Lisanna, backed away slowly.

"HEY! Unfair Reah!" Natsu fumed in irritation and playfulness. Natsu spun around looking at Lisanna. "You better start running." He smirked. Lisanna ran towards Reah and the two girls fled together from who was "it".

"JUST TRY TO CATCH US!" Reah and Lisanna shouted. Reah couldn't help but smile. "Everything is perfect." She thought.

"_I thought we would be together forever, but I guess I was wrong"_

"Natsu, give me back my ice cream!" a thirteen year old Reah yelled.

"NEVER!" Natsu replied in his loud voice while laughing. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that he was about to run straight into Lisanna.

'CRASH!' as the two collided. Natsu lay on top of the white haired girl, both breathing heavily and staring in each other's eyes, the ice cream falling to the ground.

"Natsu..." Reah trailed off, mouth clamping shut, as she took in the sight before her. Her violet eyes widened in shock and hurt. She quickly spun around heart plummeting just like the ice cream he dropped. She expected to feel tears even a slight burning in her eyes, but surprisingly she didn't. It seemed her world stopped leaving a hollow, empty shell of a body. Natsu quickly shot up from their scandalous position, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Gomen (sorry) Reah, I dropped the ice cream." He said softly, waiting for her to blow up at him. Reah shook her head.

Daijobu (its okay). I'll just buy another piece, don't worry about it." She stated, her voice unwavering. She walked away as Natsu moved to help Lisanna up. Once the two were out of sight she began to run, unaware of the strange looks from people she doesn't know.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she sobbed, her tears flowing freely as she sat on the damp green grass. She continued wailing until her tears went down to a soft whimper. Her eyes, red and puffy from crying, looked up to the glowing disk in the sky as she calmed down. Reah closed her eyes as she thought about happy things. A small smile went across her face. She thought of sea-salt ice cream, crab, swings, grass, trees, and other things that soothed her, but her thoughts quickly went to Natsu. She thought of his dark eyes, rose-colored hair, and of course the huge grin that seemed to always adorn his face. She snapped open her eyes and looked down as she yanked out pieces of grass in frustration, the damp wetness doing little to calm her nerves.

"Wait a minute, hold on I can't love Natsu no matter how much I want to! It's too late. Just look at him, he always smiles just a bit brighter for her." She looked up towards the moon a sad smile on her face. "I guess we could have been together, if I had acted sooner. I'm just like the moon now. Sad and lonely." Reah imagined herself being with Natsu. Him pulling her body against his strong chest in a never ending embrace. Then she thought of Lisanna with her shoulder length white hair and deep blue eyes. Reah sighed at the thought.

"I'm so plain compared to Lisanna. He will never be mine. Natsu and Lisanna together is reality, not me." Reah cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Fairy, where are you going? I'll gather all the light and shine it on your tomorrow. Can you hear my voice? It grows hoarse from yelling. Until it reaches your heart..."

"_I've never felt so alone, is it over yet, Natsu..."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drops of rain fell on the faded pavement. Leaves on trees rustled from the slight breeze that came with the showers. The usually bright, full moon was covered by dark gray clouds causing a gloomy atmosphere for the two 16 year olds, perfectly matching their mood. Natsu looked down towards the grave reading the name: "_Lisanna,a great sister and friend X768 – X782".___Bright yellow flowers, that began to wilt because of the rain, lay in front of the grave of his treasured _friend_.

"She was so much more than just a friend." Natsu muttered, clenching his fists.

"Natsu..." Reah reached a hand toward him, but pulled back just as quickly. "I can't say anything to make him feel better. I'm pathetic." she thought tears rolling down her face. Reah watched helplessly as Natsu, the boy she still loved even after three years, fell apart at the seams.

"So long..." his rose colored hair blew in the violent wind, rain soaking him through. Natsu swiftly turned around and walked away, completely ignoring the shattered girl behind him. Reah watched him walk away, saw the glimmer in his once cheerful eyes disappear, and he was gone. She walked up to Lisanna's grave looking down at the wilting flowers, her hair stuck to her face from all the rain that fell in harsh sheets.

"Why...? Why did you die? Lisanna... You don't know how much I hate you." Reah's dark bangs covered her violet eyes that were filled with mixed emotions. "But... but, if I could trade places so that I died, I would! You and Natsu could be happy together!" she screamed towards the heavens, finally breaking down. Her knees buckled and her bare legs hit the dirt ground beneath her. She buried her face in her pale hands, body convulsing with the pain she held within her for so long.

"I know I just said I hate you... but for Natsu's happiness I would throw away this body! If Natsu's happy with you, I'll accept it! But, it's too late, Natsu's so sad! And... and it's because of you." Reah laid her head between her knees, trying to stop the pain.

"You won Lisanna. You won Natsu's heart and then broke it, by dying. And I'm left to pick up the pieces. But, for some reason I can't blame you after all this. Even though you and Natsu ignored me, you're still my best friends, right?" Her white dress clung to her body, like a second skin, black hair limp on the ground, face hidden from view from any passerby. In the distance she could hear Mirajane and Elfman's cries, but mostly Natsu's anguished yells. "Natsu..." dread filled her at the thought of his heartbroken face. "Why am I so weak...?" Reah whispered, before everything faded into darkness.

Violet eyes opened to reveal a pitch black room. A thin glowing path winded through the darkness. Reah looked towards the ending of the line to see a familiar faced boy. Their eyes locked for a moment, a smile spreading across his face, before he turned his back to her running into the darkness.

"Wait, Natsu don't go!" Reah screamed, reaching out a hand toward his retreating back. He seemed to just get farther away as she ran towards him. "Natsu, please don't leave me alone!" Suddenly, the darkness seemed to increase and swallowed her, as the vision of Natsu began to fade. She struggled to get out, but eventually gave up.

"What's the point of trying." she thought in defeat.

"Hmph, you're as weak as ever, foolish girl." a rough hand pulled her body out of the darkness. Reah's eyes snapped open, and she soon wished she could have died.

"FATHER!" Reah's amethyst eyes widened in fear.

"It's almost that day Reah. 2 years remain." her dad said in triumph. And then... she jolted up screaming.

"Reah, what's wrong?" a bewildered red head questioned. Sweat ran down her forehead as she tried to breathe. The red head gently rubbed Reah's back until she was breathing evenly once again.

"I'm fine Erza, it's nothing!" Reah replied, cheerfully, a smile upon her face. Just then, she took in her surroundings, "What am I doing here?"

"I don't know, I just found you laying on the ground. Must have been here all night." Erza shrugged her shoulders. Reah looked down at the ground, a distant look in her eyes.

"Hey Erza," she started. Erza looked at her _younger sister_ in concern. "Is Natsu okay?"

"Well Natsu's fine. I'm more worried about you right now." Erza said with a hint of uncertainty creeping in her voice. "Are you sure _you're _okay?"

"Well..." suddenly, something flashed in her head. _Two years remain... the voice of her father rang. _Erza watched, alarmed, as a look of horror crossed Reah's face for a split second, but it was enough to get Erza rattled. Reah placed herself on the ground, as she started shaking.

"Reah..." the red head ex-quip mage stated.

"Erza, my time is almost up." the girl shook in fear.

"What do you mean?" Erza replied.

"Get Master Makarov. He'll know what to do." Reah said, desperately.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Erza stood up, and ran towards the guild as fast as she could. "I've never seen her so scared. What happened?" she thought.

_~Flashback~ Reah's POV_

It's weird how life just throws you a surprise here and there. You never know what will tomorrow or the next day. Everyday will bring a new surprise whether good or bad. You could never expect what could happen next, especially today. I didn't expect it. Neither did the rest of the Guild. Neither did Natsu.

Today was just a normal day. A kind of day where nothing bad would happen. But... we were wrong. No one, not even I, expected this.

As a regular trio of siblings appeared at the doors, everything went as dead silent as a turned off radio.

"We're... home." a broken looking Elfman choked out. What followed was a just as beaten up Mirajane, with what looks to be a broken arm, and many cuts and bruises. And there in Elfman's arms was a broken, bruised, bloody, and most of all dead Lisanna. I was the first one to move. Walking gently up to them, I examined a bit closer at Lisanna's body. My eyes darted back and forth, with worry, between Lisanna and Natsu (who was eating at the time), staring awestruck at the beaten trio with his now widened eyes that were the size of saucepans; dropping the now forgotten food, and rushed to the door with Happy trailing behind him. I watched as he looked at Mirajane, Elfman, and the lifeless looking Lisanna, and asked Mirajane in a voice shrouded in fear and shock, "...What happened?"

By now Mirajane and Elfman were shedding silent tears, which didn't last for long because Mirajane burst into a sobbing fit and collapsed on the ground; sobbing her eyes out. Elfman gave out seconds later, and collapsed next to his older sister; hugging Lisanna's body. Natsu was getting a little annoyed with all the crying, and said in a more aggressive and scared voice, "What happened on that mission?"

No answer was heard, and Natsu was about to shout out, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" but by then everyone gathered around the two heartbroken looking people with their asleep looking sister, and was stopped by the sudden quiet but heartbreaking voice coming from Mirajane's mouth. "Lisanna..."

Silence spread around before the Master walked up towards the crowd of Guild Members, and past the people around before crouching next to Elfman; feeling for a pulse on Lisanna. The whole Guild was silent before Master turned and motioned for me. "Reah, I need you to check for me." I took a deep breath and let it out before walking through everyone, towards the body. I bent down as my bare knees touched the cool wood floor beneath me. Master backed away and everyone watched in anticipation. I placed my hands on Lisanna's chest and closed my eyes. The magic inside me caused my hands to glow a calm blue, checking her entire body for even a faint pulse. Placing my hands on the floor, I let out a long sigh, before turning towards everyone. "I'm sorry everyone." a sad look in my eyes. "Lisanna has left us..." I whispered, but everyone heard. Yes, everyone heard loud and clear.

The words stung on everyone's heart like a thousand killer bees. The whole Guild went silent for about ten seconds before Gray got fed up with the silence an walked up to Elfman, hugging him in a comforting hug with Lisanna still being held by the elder brother. By now, nearly everyone was close to tears seeing the sad scene before them. Erza walked up to the sobbing woman on the ground and forced her to stand up on her two feet. A determined look was spread across the scarlet haired woman's face to cover the worried and close to tears look that was bound to show up if she didn't cover it. Erza looked at everyone, not even saying a word before they all spread out so the two could get through. Mirajane had hot tears streaming down her face, none of the tears stopping for even a split second. Her sobs could be heard throughout the Guild as they walked to the bathroom to get Mirajane's wounds treated and cleaned up.

Elfman was still on the floor of the Guild, hugging Lisanna's dead body before Gray and Macao walked up to his shaking, sobbing body. Macao held out his arms before Elfman gave him her lifeless body. Gray's face looked like he would cry, but he didn't give in to that knowing he had to help Elfman at all costs at the moment. His tears didn't need to be shed just yet. Gray held out his hand to the brother of the deceased sister, and gave him a look that said, 'Get up. I'll support you, just like everyone else will.' The elder brother grabbed onto his hand and stood up. His tears wouldn't end, knowing that his heart is still ripped up feeling the disgraceful guilt heavy on his heart. Macao walked off with Lisanna's body somewhere, so nobody can look at her lifeless body any longer.

"You don't have to say a word of what happened yet, Elfman," Cana stated, opening up from her silence. "We'll keep you up on your two feet for now."

Meanwhile, everyone was still at the door; the shock still drifting in the air of tension. Nobody had expected that news. While some were still feeling the news hit them, others were thinking 'what happened?' or 'why did this happen?' But most of them were looking at Natsu in the middle of the crowd of people, waiting for his reaction to Lisanna's death. But they couldn't see because they were either behind him and his back was turned to them, or they couldn't see because his face was facing the ground. But, I knew better, Natsu's pain, I could feel it. I could feel everyone's pain so close, it felt like the weight of everyone was on my shoulders. Natsu walked out of the Guild overwhelmed with grief and shock. Happy was about to follow him, but was stopped Cana, who shook her head as a sign to say, 'let him go for now.' I quickly went after Natsu so that I couldn't hear anymore of Happy's loud sobbing.

Natsu walked outside of the Guild and just walked around the side before slumping down the side of the wall and just sitting there. Then the hot flood of salty tears fell down his cheeks and he let out the biggest cry he had ever had ever since Igneel left him on that fateful day, maybe even worse; he couldn't care less at the moment. Lisanna was gone. The girl who was one of the closest people to him in the Guild was gone. Mirajane and Elfman look like they were ambushed and slaughtered on their mission, and looked incredibly hurt. What happened? His normal day was turned upside down and Lisanna... She can't be dead... She just can't. Not yet.

"Natsu! I'm leaving now!" She said, lifting her arm in the air, waving goodbye to him before walking with her brother and sister, smiling her usual big smile.

Those were her last words to him before she left on that mission. Why? When she said she was leaving now, he didn't think literally; for good! He didn't think she would leave and go! He didn't think she would just... He could hear the tiny footsteps of Happy's feet and stopped crying so loud. He turned around to the blue cat with wings and stared at him. Happy's face was fixated on Natsu's before he let out a big cry and clutched onto Natsu, and slowly, Natsu cried silent tears, which turned into sobs, and just hugged Happy like his life depended on it. He cried for the Guild, for Mirajane, for Elfman, for the Master, for Happy, and for Lisanna. He felt all the world's sadness on his heavy feeling shoulders...

"I'm the loneliest person in this world." Natsu concluded. On the other side of the wall I stood listening to Natsu's words.

"You think you're the loneliest... Natsu." I sighed. I cleared my throat, took a deep breath, and held the boy I knew in my heart. "When you're not here to make me laugh – it's strange, something I want cannot be found. Snowing, I can smile honestly, because when the two of us lay close, time overlaps." On the other side of the wall, Natsu smiled just slightly hearing the familiar song. "You still sing that song?" he asked wiping away his tears.

"Yeah I love this song. She did too." I replied sadly. Natsu stood off the ground. "The three of us loved your singing and this song." The two shattered friends smiled.

_~End Flashback~_

"_That's right... this song binds the three of us together."_

**Okay guys, that was a long five pages. But thanks for your support and I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Songs listened too:**

**Snow Fairy by Funkist**

**No Regret by Koda Kumi**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry guys! TT_TT havent updated in so long been like 3 months. Here's the problem I lost my stories notebook one day and couldn't find it so i didn't have the inspiration to write cause i didn't have my ideas. then once summer started i found my notebook somewhere in my dad's car! but i can write again... i hope some of you still believe in me and will read my story and please review if you can ^_^**

**Thanks and sorry about the short chapter i'll try to update tomorrow as well but i have a LOT of summer homework and also just wondering is anyone interested in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn the pairing GokuderaxHaru cause i am hooked right now and if any of you would be interested in a fanfic!**

**Anyway disclaimer please!**

**Reah: Serene does not own anything to do with Fairy Tail!  
**

Chapter 2

Natsu laid his head down on the counter, in the Guild, a glass of fire whiskey in front of him. Everyone's hearts were repaired, some more than others, after a couple of weeks from when Lisanna died, but no one dared to mention her name to Elfman, Mirajane, or Natsu. People went back and forth, getting missions, and the usual hustle and bustle. The doors to the Guild slammed open and Erza ran in, panting and breathless like she had just ran a mile. Everyone looked up in shock, waiting for her to explain herself. Erza's eyes searched, frantically, for someone, anyone to help her.

"Erza what's wrong?" Cana asked, worriedly, as she had never seen the red-haired girl like this. She seemed so worried and desperate. Natsu lifted his head up, fire whiskey forgotten.

"M-master, get Master!" Erza screamed at the last word. "HURRY!" a random guild member immediately ran towards Master Makarov's room. Erza walked over to a table, a hand clenching her fiery red hair in frustration. The Guild was completely silent, so silent that when Erza whispered the words, "and just after Lisanna dies more trouble comes." you could hear it. A certain pink haired fire mage walked away from the bar to Erza's table. He plopped down on the chair across from her, Happy following, a look of concern adorning his face.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu repeated Cana's question. Erza looked up at Natsu with sorrow shining in her brown eyes. Natsu looked taken aback, the all powerful mage he knew was gone replaced by this confused and upset girl.

"It's none of your concern Natsu..." Erza mumbled in reply to his earlier question. A look of fury seemed to cross Natsu's face. Just when Natsu was about to open his mouth and say just how much of his concern it is, Master walked into the lobby. "You needed me for something Erza?" he asked. Erza ran up to him, hastily.

"Master, you need to help her. I don't know what she is trying to tell me, but she said to get you because you will know what to do. She seemed frightened and so am I, for her safety! She spoke like someone was coming after her, like someone was going to kill her!" Erza explained, some of her words jumbling up for she was talking so quickly. Everyone looked at each other confused and worried, this was one of their family members that was in danger. Erza was looking at Master Makarov desperately, as if pleading for him to understand.

"Elaborate a bit more Erza." he responded to her gaze.

"She said something about her time almost being up and _him_ coming for her." Master's eyes widened in realization. He face palmed himself, "Of course how could I forget. I have to get Roland... but first Erza take me to her right away!" he commanded. She nodded her head and ran out the door with the old man following, leaving everyone else shocked and even more puzzled than before.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reah's POV

I opened my violet eyes to reveal a clear blue sky. Slowly sitting up taking in my surroundings I saw lavender and tall grasses everywhere. A light breeze rustled my long black hair and I sighed in content.

"Wait a minute wasn't I in a graveyard just now? And Erza was there too? Where did she go... and where am I?" I thought as I looked around at the strange but beautiful place. Then I suddenly remembered, "Oh I remember this place, we used to play here together. When we were young... and naive little kids. Everything is too peaceful, must be my memory." slightly shaking before standing on my feet, I began walking through the fields, the scent of lavender filling my nose. "If this really is that place our secret spot should be nearby." I thought smiling at this dream I am in. For some reason it made me feel closer to my younger self. The scenery around shifted from lush fields of grass and flowers to more rocky terrain and outcrops. The sound of rushing water hit my ears as a river flowed through the ground, leading to a spring with a miniature waterfall. Feeling the cool stone beneath my feet, I maneuvered to the cliff near the spring, letting my hands glide on the rocks, sleek from the fountain's spray. Moving carefully to avoid falling into the water just centimeters from my feet, I arrived at a small opening in the slippery rock. Unafraid of the darkness I lowered my head letting it encompass me as I moved through the tunnel with ease from years of experience and adventures in my younger days. The enclosing walls of the tunnel slowly opened to a cave, with sunlight coming in through a crack on the roof of its mouth. Various pictures were scribbled upon the walls, memories that never really faded from my mind no matter how much I tried to forget. Walking through the cave, observing the drawings, nostalgic scenes playing in my head, I came to stop at one picture in particular.

"It was when Lisanna was sick..." my pale hand slid across a carving of Natsu, Lisanna, and I, though poorly drawn it was my favorite one. "Because we were together then." I remember like it was yesterday,and not a distant memory. Eight... that's how old we were.

_~ Flashback ~_

Natsu came running up to me a big grin on his face, the one that is gone, if only for now or forever I'm not sure.

"Reah- chan, check this out! When Lisanna gets better let's show her okay!" he exclaimed pointing at a drawing of Lisanna, his face glowing with pride of his _great_ work. I clapped my hands enthusiastically before I looked at the drawing. Like _really _looked at it. Something was missing, but what? I smiled to myself as I realized what was wrong, "There's one thing missing Natsu." the smile left his face and was replaced with a pout. "He looks like a puppy..." I thought.

"The drawing isn't that bad you know. I worked hard on it." he whined. I walked towards the wall and grabbed a large white rock from the gritty, sandy floor. "You forgot to draw us you idiot." I smirked as Natsu smiled once again before grabbing a rock of his own. "Then I'll draw you. We'll see whose the better drawer. And its gonna be me!" he challenged.

"I doubt that. I was always WAY better than you at these types of things." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Not true! I'm the best! After all I'm the strongest mage ever!" he screamed while jabbing his finger at me.

"Yeah we'll see about that, _all powerful mage_." I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. We both grabbed a good rock and went to the respective part of the wall we would draw on.

"Ready, Set, START!" we both cheered before beginning the drawing contest. A couple minutes later the two of us collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily through our mouths, from chalk dust coming into our lungs. I saw Natsu observe my drawing so I did the same with his. "I definitely did better than you." we said in unison. Silence. We both stared at each other for who knows how long.

"My drawing at least looks like a living creature." he said smugly. Oh he's done it now... Natsu ran out. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" a girlish shout was the only thing heard. I ran after him like my life depended on it and right when I was about to tackle him... he moved. And I fell straight into the spring. A loud splashing noise was heard and even louder laughing from a certain salmon haired boy.

"HAHA! Glad you can swim Reah!" he cackled as my head shot out of the water. I puffed out my cheeks in irritation before an idea hatched in my mind. I submerged myself into the water once again, while Natsu was distracted. He didn't know what was coming till it was too late. I reached out my hand, grabbed his ankle, and pulled him into the water. Now I was the one laughing. He coughed harshly for breath as his head popped out of the water. After that task was completed he took the opportunity to glare at me, who was still laughing.

"That was a low blow Reah." he said in a _serious_ tone.

"Okay fine. Lisanna will tell us which drawing is better. Good enough for you?" I questioned. He nodded back with a smile gracing his face once again. In response I sneezed.

"Haha, you're getting sick." he laughed. Then he sneezed. "Well you are too. Lets get out of this water before we both catch a cold. Or maybe I should say a cold that is even worse." and we both raced back home.

_Next Day_

"So you two had a contest on who could draw better, to cheer me up because I was sick. And in the end you BOTH get sick." a clearly irritated Lisanna said.

"Natsu, I thought you said she _wouldn't_ be mad! This clearly screams angry!"

"Don't worry Reah, Lisanna would never hit a sick person!" he assured cheerfully. In the end Natsu was the one with several bruises and I escaped unharmed. Who knew Lisanna was scary...?

_~ End Flashback ~_

Once again in the present I saw a younger Natsu drawing my face on the wall. He turned around and smiled his cheesy grin at me. I reached toward him, and just as we were about to touch, he vanished just like the illusion that he was. I held my other hand to my mouth as I held back a sob, but tears still flowed down my cheeks. My hand touched the rough rock wall as I knelt down wiping my tears. I reached my right hand down and grabbed one of the familiar white rocks, rising my hand to an empty part of the wall and began drawing slowly. As soon as I finished, dropping the worn down rock, I stood back to see a picture of Natsu. It was much better than the last time I drew him, I thought smiling to myself.

"That's right... even if he doesn't like me he's still my friend and I should be thankful for at least that much from him. I know I'll never be Lisanna, I'll always just be me." for once a true smile came to my face, but it left soon after I remembered something. "But... still, maybe I should have been the one to die instead of Lisanna, right... Mom?" I looked up as I heard footsteps resonating against the walls. "Wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

· · ·

Erza ran in front of Master Makarov, leading him to Reah. "We have to hurry. He's coming back for her soon." Master thought. Erza quickly turned the corner, cemetery coming into view. The two saw a silhouette of someone in the distance, picking up a body. As the two guild members abruptly stopped in front of the figure they stepped closer and it became clear.

"Roland, is that you?" Master asked the figure which appeared to be a teen with silver hair, dark red eyes. And fair skin. The boy nodded in response to the first question. A smile of relief crossed Master's face. Erza on the other hand looked skeptically at the boy. "Who is this Master?" he turned to her before replying, " Ah this is Roland, Erza, he is Reah's teacher who taught her everything she knows." Erza nodded in understanding. Roland looked down at Reah's exhausted face, then glared at the two. "How could you let this happen, who did this to her?" the seventeen year old growled in fury. The usually calm Erza fidgeted under his gaze, while Makarov looked anywhere but the man in front of him.

"Her father is coming for her soon and this time Shoko isn't here to save her this time." Erza looked utterly confused, glancing back and forth between Master Makarov and Roland. "What are you talking about Master?" Erza asked concerned for Reah's safety.

"You don't have to worry Erza this is beyond your knowledge, go back to the guild." Master ordered.

"But-" she protested.

"Now." he said more forcefully. She nodded her head and ran away. "Is she okay Roland?" Makarov asked as he observed the sleeping girl.

"She will be fine. I'll take her back to the guild. I'm gonna have to train with her again. For now he won't take her away." Roland unintentionally tightened his grip on the girl in his arms, walking away from the graveyard as Master followed.

"And this time she won't get hurt, again, even if it kills me in the process." he thought bitterly, but also with resolve.


End file.
